the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
21 Bridges
| screenplay = | story = Adam Mervis | starring = | music = | cinematography = Paul Cameron | editing = Tim Murrell | studio = | distributor = STXfilms | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 21 Bridges is a 2019 American action thriller film directed by Brian Kirk. The film stars Chadwick Boseman as an NYPD detective who shuts down the eponymous 21 bridges of Manhattan to find two suspected cop killers (Stephan James and Taylor Kitsch). Sienna Miller, Keith David, and J. K. Simmons also appear in supporting roles. Brothers Joe and Anthony Russo act as producers. 21 Bridges is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on November 22, 2019, by STXfilms. Premise Expertly trained NYPD detective Andre Davis puts all of New York City on lockdown in order for him and the authorities to defeat a duo of cop killers. Cast * Chadwick Boseman as Andre Davis, an expertly trained NYPD detective ** Christian Isaiah as young Andre Davis * Sienna Miller as an NYPD detective * Stephan James * Keith David as an NYPD deputy chief * Taylor Kitsch * J. K. Simmons as an NYPD captain * Morocco Omari as Antoine Mott * Jamie Neumann as Leigh * Toby Hemingway * Katie McClellan as Kim * Shayna Ryan as Press * Gary Carr as Hawk * Alexander Siddig * J. Brooks as the Mayor Production On July 11, 2018, it was announced that Chadwick Boseman would star in the film, then known under the title 17 Bridges, with Brian Kirk directing. J. K. Simmons, Sienna Miller and Taylor Kitsch were cast in September. Filming began on September 24, with production occurring between New York City and Philadelphia. Keith David, Morocco Omari, Toby Hemingway, Stephan James and Jamie Neumann joined in October 2018. Release In the United States and Canada, 21 Bridges is scheduled to be released on November 22, 2019. It was previously scheduled to be released on July 12 and September 27, 2019. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, 21 Bridges will be released alongside A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood and Frozen 2, and is projected to gross around $13 million in its opening weekend. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 47% based on 15 reviews, with an average rating of 5.16/10. On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 51 out of 100, based on 10 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". See also * Films set in New York City * Run All Night * Black and Blue * The Siege References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in Philadelphia Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:American crime thriller films Category:English-language films Category:STX Entertainment films Category:Hood films Category:Films about police misconduct Category:Films about corruption Category:Lionsgate films